1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a draw-texturing machine, wherein an undrawn yarn (UDY) or a partially drawn yarn (POY) of synthetic fibers, such as polyester or polyamide, is false-twisted simultaneously with or sequentially after the drawing operation, and a draw-texturing machine for effecting the method.
2. Description of Prior Art
A draw-texturing machine occasionally has to be stopped for maintenance service, holidays, etc. Conventionally, upon stoppage of such a draw-texturing machine, a yarn which has been threaded onto the machine is cut, and a re-threading operation is carried out upon re-starting of the draw-texturing machine. A typical draw-texturing machine is provided with a plurality of yarn processing portions, i.e., it usually has about 200 spindles, and a threading operation requires a considerable amount of time, in general, 2 to 3 hours (by 4 to 6 persons). If a draw-texturing machine can be stopped while the yarn is being threaded thereonto and can be re-started, the above-described threading operation can be omitted. Accordingly, human labor can be reduced. Further, the length of down time wherein the draw-texturing machine has to be stopped can be shortened, and the economical efficiency of the draw-texturing machine will be enhanced.
In a conventional draw-texturing machine, the temperature of the heater is generally set at a temperature lower than a melting point of a yarn to be textured. In such a conventional draw-texturing machine, the machine can be stopped and re-started by controlling the rotating speed of the rotating members regardless of the set temperature of the heater.
However, in a draw-texturing machine which is provided with a heater to be set at a temperature a higher than a melting point of a yarn to be textured, e.g., higher than 400.degree. C. when the texturing speed becomes lower than a certain speed upon stoppage of the machine, the yarn may be melted within the heater since the temperature of the heater is high, and yarn breakages may occur. Thus, there is a problem in that the machine cannot be stopped or re-started while the yarn is being threaded onto the machine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method by which a draw-texturing machine, which is provided with a heater to be set at a temperature higher than a melting point of a yarn to be textured, can be stopped and re-started while the yarn is threaded onto the machine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a draw-texturing machine by which the method can be performed effectively.